


Light in the Darkness

by kamerer220



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, May/December Relationship, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield is a veteran of the Vietnam War who struggles with PTSD. He suffers a particularly bad nightmare after reading about the suicide of Anthony Bourdain. His husband does his best to comfort him.





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a rough week for a lot of people. If you are struggling right now please know there are resources.  
> 741741 is a number you can text and be connected to a counselor. It may be tough but I promise you the world is a better place with you in it.

The fire burned, smoke clogged his vision, it choked his breath they had been tracking the Orcs a special ops branch of the Viet Kong for two days, their leader Smaug was a master of the scorched earth policy.  
Thorin couldn't smell anything, couldn't see anything, he simply kept moving when suddenly shots rang out, his company was surrounded. When he the smoke cleared he saw his worse nightmare come to life  
Bilbo Baggins lying on the ground his chest ripped open by machine gun fire.

"Bilbo No!" Thorin woke up screaming  
"Thorin, Thorin it is alright I am right here, Thorin its me your husband Bilbo, I am right here." Thorin lashed out blindly until Bilbo was able to grip Thorin's face and get him to look in his eyes, once Thorin was aware Bilbo was in the room he gently scooted himself off the bed, "I am going to get your anxiety blanket okay? I will be right back, Thorin had a special weighted blanket that helped with his night terrors.  
"You weren't there were you Bilbo?"  
"No my love I wasn't even born yet remember?"  
"Oh yes, that's right" Thorin Oakenshield was a decorated Vietnam Vet. He had been part of an all Irish company who had nicknamed themselves Durin's Folk after an Irish folk hero. Of the 150 men in the company only 13 survived. Thorin was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for leading them to safety after a vicious ambush. He carried the youngest members Fili and Kili on his back.

"Do you want to talk about this nightmare?' Bilbo asked wrapping the blanket around Thorin and kissing his face gently.  
"Not particularly, but I was troubled before I went to sleep, I can't help but think of Anthony Bourdain, he was four years younger than me and yet somehow he is gone and I am still here, how I am I still here?"

"Oh Thorin my love, I should have thought of that today, do you want me to schedule an appointment with Dr.Grey?"

"Yes, as much as I fought the idea at first I have come to trust Dr.Grey, and I want to be here to celebrate many anniversaries with you my love though what you see in this broken old man I will never know."  
"Hey watch it, that's my husband you are talking about and I have never seen you as a broken old man, the only thing I saw was a quiet silver fox who was in to Tolkien."  
"I enjoyed Tolkien as a fellow vet who understood the cost of war."  
"Well I am glad you walked into my library and that despite everything you were going through that you didn't refuse my invite to coffee." Thorin had been sober for exactly a year when he walked into the main branch of the Hobbiton Public Library and his life changed forever for the better. Bilbo Baggins had been a ray of unexpected sunshine. He was still in awe of the fact that he managed to find someone who put up with him and more importantly loved him unconditionally.  
"Thank you for being my light in the darkness my love." With that Thorin took Bilbo's hand and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Crisis Line 741741


End file.
